


I Ran

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Domestic Avengers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fist Fights, Hate to Love, Insults, Mutant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: A new addition to the Avengers, everyone seems to like you…everyone except Bucky Barnes.*Please do not replicate my work without my express permission*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	I Ran

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Using the song I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls for @captain-rogers-beard ‘s One Hit Wonder Challenge!  
> Warnings: Angst, Insults
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors. The ‘S’ key on my keyboard is playing up)

You don't know how it went so wrong that night.

For the first time, Bucky had treated you like an equal, had opened up to you and now he'd disappeared. Nobody had heard from him since Steve went back to the forties.

The rest of the Avengers tried to tell you it wasn't your fault but you couldn't help but feel that was just a lie to make you feel better.

You'd driven him away, all over a stupid misunderstanding.

**

_First Day At The Compound_

You stood in the hangar, hands behind your back in a nervous half military stance. You had no idea what to expect when Nick Fury had approached you and told you to report in, when he'd drafted you into the Avengers Initiative.

“Oh hey, new girl, huh?” Tony Stark sauntered up to you along with Steve Rogers. “You don't need to stand like you have a stick up your ass. It's relaxed around here.”

“Sorry, sir,” you become at ease.

“Sir,” Tony snorts, turning to Steve. “She sounds like you, old timer. You can take this one. I wanted a cool kid.”

“Tony, don't make fun of her,” Steve extends his hand for you to shake it. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Captain,” you anxiously smile.

“Come on,” Steve nods. “I'll show you around. I'm sure Tony has to polish his ego about now.”

“Very good,” Tony points at him as he starts walking backwards. “You're learning humour. I'm so proud of you. Keep it up, buddy.”

“Yeah yeah,” Steve sighs before ushering you along. “Let me show you the quarters first.”

As he's taking you around the Avengers compound, you're too busy looking at him as he's explaining the daily routine that you don't realise until it's too late and you smack into someone coming the other way.

“I'm sorry!” you recover, almost bouncing back onto Steve.

“Watch where you're damn going,” someone snarls in your face and you blanch.

The man has long dark hair that cloaks his face but you can see the rage in the expression nonetheless. He's towering over you but you stand your ground, trying not to show fear on your first day.

“Buck, back off,” Steve scowls. “Be nice to her. She just arrived.”

“And she can go back to wherever she came from. We don't need another doe eyed rookie around,” the man called Bucky hasn't taken his eyes off you yet.

“I'm here to help, sir,” you find your voice.

“Then help me by fucking off outta my sight,” Bucky glares at you. “I'm sick of seeing kiss asses like you around this place when you bring _nothing_ to the team but being a goddamn burden.”

“BUCKY!” Steve shouts and Bucky immediately steps backwards before slinking off into a room, slamming the door behind him.

“What?” you breathe, too stunned to form a proper response.

“I'm so sorry,” Steve hides his face. “He's not normally like that. He has good days and bad days sure but he's not normally so....”

“Abrasive?”

“Yeah. Best avoid him for now. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually. Now, let me show you where the rec room is.”

**

_The First Mission_

“Uh...Mister Barnes?” you knock on his door, feeling a sense of impending dread.

Fury had asked that you shadow Bucky for your first official Avengers mission, saying your abilities were likely to compliment each other. You had immense misgivings about it though. Bucky hadn't spoken a single word to you in the month that you'd been there but had made sure to show his distaste for you by glowering at you whenever you crossed his eyeline.

“Mister Barnes,” you knock more forcefully. “We have to go in ten minutes.”

Nothing.

If he wanted to be unprofessional then that was up to him. You went to the Quinjet, strapping yourself into the co-pilot's chair before waiting.

It was another twenty minutes before he showed up, stomping onto the plane and throwing his duffel bag loudly into the corner. He collapses heavily into the pilot's seat, pressing the button to close the rear before starting the Quinjet up.

You didn't know whether to say anything or not and when you got into the air and the autopilot kicked in, it got even more awkward when he just sat there, staring out of the windshield with one leg crossed over the other and his hands neatly folded in his lap.

You just got up, moving to grab the mission notes before returning and leafing through to remind yourself of the target and their movements.

It's only after you've turned the thirtieth page that Bucky finally speaks.

“Can't you do that another time?”

“When would you like me to do it, Barnes?” you fire back. “ _After_ the mission?”

He stares at you in surprise for a moment before his face defaults back into loathing, “You should know all of the dossier before you get on board. Can't believe Fury paired me with such an idiot.”

“I can't believe Fury paired me with such an asshole,” it falls out of your mouth before you can think it through.

Bucky Barnes was beyond manners and niceties and you didn't care any more to try and be polite to him. He didn't deserve your respect.

“An asshole, huh?” his jaw grits. “I'll remember that.”

“Please do,” you hiss, continuing to read the dossier. “In fact, I'll send you a memo with it on.”

“You insubordinate-”

“-A memo with it on, _sir_ ,” you add sarcastically.

His grip on the seat is so vicious that the rest buckles in on itself. You can see the metal fingers of his hand flexing hard.

The rest of the flight is conducted in stubborn silence.

**

_After The Mission_

“What the hell was that?!” Bucky has you pinned to the floor of the jet, hands wound into the neck of your suit.

“Get off me! I just saved your ass!” you try to buck him off but he's too heavy.

“You nearly killed me! I _knew_ having someone as green as you was a mistake. I told Steve you were bad news. I told him but he said to give you a chance.”

“You _never_ gave me a chance,” you growl back, headbutting him so he falls sideways. “You hated me since I walked in the door. Now sit the fuck down before I leave you here and tell Fury why I came back alone.”

“Go on then,” Bucky stands up, rubbing his forehead. “Go tell Daddy Fury like a scared little girl. Get me in trouble. I'm terrified, honestly.”

You can feel yourself losing control and before you know it, you've liquefied the floor and Bucky sinks through up to his waist before it resets into cold metal.

“GET ME OUT!” Bucky shouts at you, trying to pull himself free.

“No. You can stay there until we get back,” you start the plane.

“You don't know how to fly,” he's still squirming.

“I do actually, not that you ever cared to find out anything about me. Now shut the fuck up.”

“I'm gonna-”

But you've already found the music button and AC/DC blasts out of the speakers, drowning out Bucky's angry protests as you lift off from the runway.

Thank god for Tony Stark and his love for classic rock.

**

  
_The First Gala_

You stood at the bar, trying to make yourself invisible. Parties were the last thing you wanted to do right now.

It had been six months since your first mission and after you let Bucky out of the floor, he'd bolted for the safety of his room. Curiously nothing came of your little outburst and nobody ever pulled you up for insubordination.

You went on missions with the other Avengers and went from strength to strength, becoming great friends with Sam Wilson in particular. His dry sense of humour kept you going whenever you were on the receiving end of one of Bucky's surly jibes.

Unfortunately he wasn't here right now and you couldn't use him as a proverbial shield when the brooding cloud of misery headed your way. You tried to turn around and stare into your drink but he was practically touching you as he waited for the bartender and you couldn't ignore his sheer bulk.

“Your dress says desperate for attention but your body is screaming that you want to be ignored,” he flicks his gaze to you. “Pick one.”

“You were more accurate with the body language. Go with that,” you neck your drink in one shot, trying not to wince at the acrid aftertaste. “Good night, Barnes. I'm done.”

You're about to start walking off when his hand shoots out to grab your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. For a moment you think he's going to fight you but he seems to be faltering for something to say before he finally settles on, “The dress got my attention. It's nice.”

He lets you go and you immediately turn away and start walking towards the exit. You didn't quite know what to make of that sentence, mainly because there was no hint of hatred in his tone, in fact....it was relatively complimentary.

**

_The Training Room Incident_

“Naw, you're punching sloppier than my grandma. Really mean it this time,” Sam goads you.

“I don't want to hurt you,” you dodge one of his jabs.

“You won't hurt me. We're two regular strength people. It's not like I'm fighting Cap.”

“I still-”

“-Imagine I'm Barnes. I've walked in, I'm gloomy, I'm bringing down the vibe. I come over and say something mean. Hit me!”

“Sam-”

Sam puts on his best Bucky impression, “Come on rookie. I'm gonna report you to Steve and get you kicked out.”

Instead of having the desired effect, you burst out laughing, “That's too realistic.”

“Shit, okay, try this,” Sam grins. “You are the most disgraceful partner I've ever had and I'm gonna brood at you until you apologise.”

You're doubled over by this point, giggling hard until there's a soft 'ahem' from behind you. Immediately you and Sam whirl around to see Bucky leaning against a stack of weights.

“We were just joking around, man,” Sam holds up his hands. “Meant nothing by it.”

Bucky says nothing as he comes over but grabs Sam by the neck before twisting round like a shotputter and launching Sam out of the training room doors where he skids into the corridor and hits the wall with a loud thump. Bucky runs over, closing the door and bending the handles so they were rendered useless.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” you cry, trying to rush over and jimmy the twisted handle back but he just puts his hand on your face and shoves you backwards so you land on the floor.

“So is that the only way you're gonna get better, huh? If I'm _mean_ to you?” he advances upon you as you scramble to your feet. “Only way you're not gonna be a steaming pile of trash out on missions? Well get ready.”

You barely manage to duck as his metallic fist comes swinging towards you. Yelping, you jump backwards out of his reach.

“You could've killed me!” you shout, the anger rising.

“That's because you're weak. Now fight.”

“Bucky, stop it,” you circle away as he comes closer.

Sam is pounding on the door now trying to get in. Sounds like he's attracting a crowd from the voices drawing nearer.

“Defend yourself,” Bucky feints one way and then goes for another attack.

You drop to your knees, socking him in the gut before shoulder barging him away where he falls on his ass. Quickly, you get up again.

“Mistake number one. You didn't go for the kill,” Bucky springs at you but you leap to one side, rolling out of the way where he collides with the dumbbell rack, shuddering with metallic chinks. “Mistake number two. You didn't use your powers to incapacitate.”

The dumbbell thrown at your head glanced your cheek and you could feel that it would bruise deeply just from the minor contact.

“BUCKY!” you scream. “I'M NOT INVULNERABLE! I'M JUST A WOMAN!”

“And that's all you ever will be,” he's nearly on you again. “Pathetic little rookie who'll never be a part of this team. Go home.”

Spinning around him, you elbow the back of his head and he pitches, pirouetting as he goes to land on the barbell bench and, not wasting any time, you morph the weights to wrap around his chest, pinning him to the thing.

The smell of burning slag catches your attention and you see lasers cutting through the door until part of it caves in and you can see Tony, Steve, Sam and Clint behind it, hurrying in.

“What the hell is going on?!” Tony demands. “I hear birdbrain here yelling that Barnes has lost his mind.”

“He threw me out,” Sam comes to your side. “And tried to kill her.”

“Buck, what are you doing?” Steve walks over to his friend. “I told you to stay away from her.”

“She needed training. I was helping the team,” Bucky replies flatly, body still pinned to the bench.

There's the sound of a shutter and you see Clint has taken a picture of Bucky's predicament before snorting and leaving the room, a huge grin on his face.

“Hey, let him loose,” Steve sighs. “I'll deal with him.”

With a wave of your hand, the metal recedes until your tormentor is finally free. He stands up, ignoring the helping hand of his friend before approaching you, fire in his gaze.

“You got lucky.”

Then he leaves you to stare at his retreating back as you call him all the names under the sun in full earshot of your superiors.

**

_The Hotel Room Mistake  
_

“Are you kidding me?!” you frighten the receptionist at the hotel with your volume. “I'm sorry, there has to be a mistake.”

“Everyone else has already checked in,” she looks at the computer nervously. “You're sharing with Mister Barnes. He's the only one not here yet.”

How could this happen?!

You take the key, texting Natasha and asking her to switch with you but you get a firm 'no' as a response. She was sharing with Wanda. You couldn't ask Tony because he and Bucky hated each other and the last Avenger on this mission was Peter Parker and you couldn't expose such a nice kid to such a horrible person.

You texted Sam:

You trudge up to the room, your luggage feeling ten times heavier as you finally reached the door and slotted the keycard in. When it swung open, your heart dropped even further.

Being the last ones here, you'd gotten the double bed room rather than the two singles ones. There was only one place to sleep, except for the floor.

“Shit,” you heaved your bag onto the desk and got ready for bed in record time.

You wanted to be the first one in so Bucky would have to go elsewhere or sleep on the carpet. You'd be damned if you were sharing.

Once you'd gotten in and switched the lights off, you were wondering if he was even gonna show. It was getting late.

You drifted off sometime around midnight.

A sharp dig in your ribs made you flounder and flail as you were wrenched from your dreams. You managed to hit something that made a deep grunt and the bedside lamp came on, blinding you with dazzling light.

“What the fuck, Barnes?!” you see him half in the bed.

“You weren't on your side. I was moving you,” he replies in a huffy tone.

“You're _not_ sharing this bed with me.”

“I agree,” he nods before unceremoniously shoving you off the mattress and onto the floor. “Good night.”

The light is clicked off again as you try to process what had just happened.

“HEY!” you stand up indignantly, flipping the lamp on again. “I was sleeping!”

“And you can enjoy the floor,” he settles under the covers, still fully dressed with only his boots off. “Or you can get lost and sleep somewhere else. I don't care.”

“This isn't fair!”

“You had the opportunity to be fair and leave me a side but you wanted to be a little bitch about it so you can go be a bitch elsewhere.”

“I hate you Barnes. I hate you so much,” you snarl savagely. “You never tried to be nice to me and you wonder why I'm not considerate around you?”

“Nice doesn't make good soldiers,” he shrugs, tucking one arm behind his head as he regards you. “You go on right ahead and hate me. Everyone else does, won't make a difference to me.”

“Is it any wonder when you act like this?!”

“It's two in the morning, either shut up and sleep or get out. I don't have the time for your whining,” he reaches over to turn the light off again, plunging you into darkness.

Tears were threatening to form in your eyes but you bit them back. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction. You'd never give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry.

“I can hear you, you know,” his voice echoes around the shadowed room. “The way you're breathing. You're upset.”

“No shit,” you keep your voice firm. “But I wouldn't expect that you'd care if you upset me anyway. You'd probably just use it as another excuse to insult me so I'm going to remove myself before that happens. Good night, Barnes.”

You walk to the door, opening it and wondering what the hell you were gonna do now.

“Wait,” comes an exasperated sigh. “You're not seriously gonna sleep in the hallway, are you?”

“You've made it very clear you don't want me in here,” the tears spill down your cheeks. You're too tired and too jet lagged for this.

“Will you stop crying if I let you have a side?”

You weigh up your options. Either you let some poor hotel maid get the fright of her life when she sees you sleeping on the hallway couch or you swallow your pride and share the bed with Bucky.

“Yes,” you answer.

“Get in then.”

You're half expecting the jibes to start as he moves over, his back turned to you but, as you close the door and blindly fumble your way back to the bed, it doesn't come. He seems to be genuine at least. Maybe he doesn't like seeing people cry.

You trip over his boots, sprawling with a curse onto the mattress and your hand falls on something solid as you try to steady yourself.

“Would you mind getting your hand off my thigh?” he says dryly. “Shit, you're such a disaster.”

“I'm sorry,” you mumble, pulling your hand away as you get in properly and settle.

“Yeah, fine, now go to sleep.”

Your backs are turned to each other and you have less of the covers than you'd like but it was better than being outside. At least when he was asleep, he was silent.

Sometime in the peri-dawn, you woke up, feeling the sensation of something warm at your back. You twist your neck to look behind you and see Bucky is sleeping directly against you, like he's sought you out for solace in the night. You were just going to drift back off to sleep when there was the heavy feeling of his arm as it slung over your body, caging you in.

You didn't know what to do. This was the most awkward situation you'd ever been in.

He was starting to talk in his sleep, his grip on you getting tighter, “Not her. Not her. Don't. Please.”

Was he mistaking you for a girl he used to know? You'd have to do something soon because his arm was beginning to crush you.

“Please, take me instead. No! No, don't!” he's whimpering.

“Bucky!” you say loudly, trying to rouse him but it does nothing and you're becoming short of breath. “WAKE UP!”

You wriggle in his grip as he continues to plead with someone unseen. After a great kick to his shins, he wakes up in a panic and his hands go around your throat, so tight that you're already feeling the pressure in your head.

“Bucky!” you have one hand trying to pry his away and another hitting his arm. “It's me!”

All you can see is his silhouette in the dim street light through the curtains, coiled and angry. He was going to kill you.

“Please!” you rasp out desperately, slapping him hard across the face and his grip finally slackens.

“What...what's happening?” he rears away. “Are you crying again?”

You can't even speak. Your throat is too sore.

The light flips on and the second he sees what he's done, his face drains of colour and he backs away until he hits the wall.

“No...no I'm....oh God....”

He bolts from the room, leaving you a sobbing wreck in the bed.

Bucky goes AWOL from the mission the next day as you have to awkwardly try and explain the bruises.

**

_The Midnight Apology_

Nobody heard from Bucky for a full two months after that.

Steve desperately tried to search for him but the former Winter Soldier was too good at disappearing. Naturally Steve had apologised on his friend's behalf, aghast at what had happened and you'd been locked in your room ever since, too ashamed to go out and see people. The bruising had just reached the final blooming grey colour but it still felt like a mark of shame.

You were up late, drinking and reading in your little nook that you'd created when you heard the sound of someone tinkering with the door panel outside. With a whoosh, it opened to show Bucky with a screwdriver, having overridden the locking mechanism. His eyes went wide to see you sat there.

“It's you,” you say dumbly.

“I....I thought you would be asleep,” he admits.

“Why are you breaking in?”

“I'm not...I'm not here to harm you,” he keeps a distance as he enters and closes the door behind him. “I just.....”

“Everyone was looking for you.”

“Don't lie.”

“Alright, _Steve_ was looking for you,” you correct.

For the first time since you've known him, Bucky smiles, not a full blown one but enough that the appearance of his whole face changes into something much more attractive.

“Accurate,” he nods. “I came here to apologise. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing until you hit me. Not that I expect you to forgive me. I nearly killed you.”

“Bucky, you were having a nightmare. I can't blame you for being surprised when I tried to wake you up suddenly.”

“It's my fault,” he puts his hands over his face. “There was a second when you weren't moving and I thought.....shit. I'm sorry. This is why I stay away from people. All I do is cause them harm.”

“You were talking in your sleep,” you cut through his self loathing. “You were talking about a girl, saying to take you instead. Did you lose someone?”

He stiffens at this information, “I'm not talking about it. I just wanted to let you know I was sorry and I'll keep my distance from now on.”

And with that, he leaves with a formal nod of his head.

Just when you felt you were getting somewhere, he closed himself off again. At least he apologised though and with Bucky Barnes, that was huge news.

You heard he went to Wakanda the next day.

**

_The Tony Stark Tribute Gala_

After Thanos' defeat and the resurrection of everyone that had been lost, including you, a party was thrown in Tony's honour. It was just how he would've liked it, gaudy, full of luxury and innumerable young women with fashion that you would never be able to carry off in a million years.

You were watching Sam dancing with a girl and he was having the time of his life. You were so happy he was finally letting himself go for once. The Avengers was not the ideal place to meet people or keep relationships going.

“You like him?” Bucky appeared on your right making you jump. “Sorry, big guy like me shouldn't be so quiet right?”

There was something different about his demeanour, something more cheerful. His eyes weren't so dead and his body language was open.

“Not like that,” you shake your head. “We're really good friends. I know that might be a foreign concept for your sensibilities.”

“No I get it,” he knocks back a drink. “So nobody's asked you to dance yet?”

“Hardly,” you scoff. “Even with a dress that demands attention.”

The callback to your first gala makes him laugh and you're struck by the transformation in him lately. Maybe his time away had done him good.

“It definitely got _my_ attention, doll,” he takes two flutes of champagne from a nearby passing waiter and hands you one. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh, thank you,” you blink, not used to him being so nice and you end up draining your champagne in one gulp, nervous for some reason.

“Oh I should keep up, huh?” he does the same with his glass. “Good because it gives me the courage to ask you to dance.”

“I'm sorry?” you think you've misheard him.

“I want to dance with you...uh...if you'll agree that is.”

“Sure,” you say and no sooner had the words come out of your mouth than he was pulling you onto the dancefloor.

It surprised you how good he was at this and, as you passed Sam and his date for the night, he gave you the most confused look you'd ever seen. Even twirling by Steve he seemed alarmed, like he didn't know whether to cut in and help you or trust that Bucky wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Bucky smirks, seeing how phased you are. “Let's live a little. We're alive, the universe is safe and I didn't have to save your ass on the battlefield.”

“Yeah because I saved _yours_...again,” you point out.

“I know, because you're good at what you do,” he becomes serious, coming to a dead stop. “Come with me.”

You're so intrigued by the fact he was completely different to the brooding soldier you knew, you lamely followed him out onto the balcony.

“I wanted to say this away from everyone,” he looks at his feet. “I'm really sorry for being so awful to you. There was a reason for that...not that it's a good one. I was tired of losing good people because they made basic mistakes. I had this friend in S.H.I.E.L.D, he would come do recon missions with me but he did something stupid and I had to bring him home in a bodybag, I had to explain to his broken pregnant wife why I didn't tell him to fix his fucking radar. I didn't want that again. I was tough on you because I wanted you to be prepared. I was tough because I wanted you to be better than me. I know that's not much of an apology.”

“So who were you talking about in your sleep? Another friend?” you ask.

“Uh...” he stumbles for the words before resignation crosses his face. “No. I was dreaming about you.”

“Me?”

“I have nightmares a lot but since you've come here....I dream about you. I dream you're injured and I can't save you or that you're taken hostage and someone's going to kill you and there's nothing I can do. I hate it and then to do that to you where...” he points to your neck. “I was dangerous so I took myself away to get better, to remove the Winter Soldier programming because I couldn't let that happen again.”

“What are you saying Bucky?” your eyes are searching his.

“I'm....aww heck,” he takes you by the waist and kisses you so passionately that, if he wasn't supporting your weight, you would've fallen into the decorative rose bush along the balcony edge. “I'm crazy about you. I never thought I'd meet a girl like you.”

“I don't understand. You hated me.”

“I never hated you, doll. I hated myself because I wasn't good enough for you. I might not be now but at least I'm sorta semi-stable,” he laughs anxiously. “If I overstepped the line, I get it. I'll go back into the party and if you join me, that's great. If you don't, I respect that too.”

He goes inside, leaving you to wrestle with your turbulent emotions.

He'd only been horrible to you because he was afraid to see you die. He actually liked you. He wanted to protect you.

It spun your head.

“Did I just see Barnes kissing you?” Sam comes outside, his date probably in the ladies room. “I might be going nuts but-”

“-Yeah he did,” you interrupt.

“As in, Mr Moody? The Great Storm Cloud? The Grumpy Pair from the Muppet Show? Why was he kissing you?!”

“Because he likes me, apparently,” you see Bucky nodding to you before he orders another drink from the bar. “All the meanness was just covering it up.”

“I will never get that man,” Sam throws up his hands. “I hope you told him to fuck off.”

“I don't know what I'm doing. I'm too stunned to think.”

“Listen, just be careful, okay?” Sam pats you on the shoulder. “And if you wanna give the Tin Man a chance at having a heart, I'll think you're insane but I'll support you whatever you wanna do.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Steve pokes his head out onto the balcony. “I'm gonna need Sam and Bucky right now. Urgent talk.”

“Oh okay,” you nod. “Sure. I'll see you tomorrow maybe.”

You'd never know what the rest of the night might have been like as the boys ushered off into a private room. You just went back to your quarters to think, awake well after the sun came up before you finally stopped going over the events of the evening in your head.

**

_The Aftermath_

“What do you mean _gone_?” you ask Bruce as he lumbered by the rec room.

“As in Steve went back to the past to return the Infinity Stones, stayed there and took the long way back and spoke to Bucky. Then he just left,” Bruce shrugs. “I dunno what to tell ya.”

You collared Sam as he came by asking the same question but adding, “Did he say anything about me?”

“Look, all I know is that he went back to the party after our talk with Steve and he was pretty down this morning but I thought that was because of the conversation with Steve,” he slung an arm around your shoulders, walking you in the direction he was going.

“He went back to the party.....” you murmur. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“He told me he'd wait for me to come back inside and if I didn't want to join him then he'd leave me alone. Shit, I left early. He must've thought...”

“I don't know what Steve said to him when he came back so I can't tell you if it's anything to do with that or not but yeah, actually, your name was mentioned this morning and he looked damn sour.”

“I need to find him.”

“If Steve couldn't find them then you sure can't,” Sam squeezes you sympathetically. “He'll just have to come back and then you can explain what happened. I'm sure he won't be too long.”

Four months went by with no sign of him.

**

_The Unexpected Mission_

You were chasing down a bio-terrorist, bending tree branches to stop his path but he was agile, too agile. It was unnatural.

The briefcase he was clutching held vials of an airborne virus that would decimate an entire continent if released. You couldn't let him get away.

You were running through Central Park, well aware that there were families around. You couldn't shoot the guy though, he'd wired his heartbeat to a deadswitch so that if he died, the virus would release from the briefcase in gaseous form.

Just when you thought he was widening the distance, there was a flash of blue in your eyeline and the guy spun out before there was a clicking sound and a yell. When you got close, you saw that your target was handcuffed by the hands and feet, immobilising him.

Stood above him...

“Bucky?” you breathe.

He turned around in surprise. He'd cut his hair short but kept the beard and appeared to be wearing Steve's old uniform with the star torn out.

“What are you doing here?” he says quietly, shyly.

“Chasing him. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Chasing him. You look...you look well.”

“Can we talk?” you broach. “I mean, after we lock him up.”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” he nods before grabbing the guy and the briefcase and walking side by side with you.

Once the bio-terrorist is detached safely from the deadswitch and taken away, you pull Bucky into your room. It's only then you realise how nervous you are about the impending conversation.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Bucky prompts after an awkward silence.

“Your hair looks nice,” your brain fills in by accident.

“You wanted to talk about my hair?” he half laughs, running his hand over his head, fluffing the hair up a little.

“No, I mean, it is nice but no, I wanted to ask why you left and if it had anything to do with...with me. Only, I thought you, Steve and Sam were going be a long time so I went back to my room and I didn't think you might take that as a sign of...shit, what am I trying to say? A sign of...disinterest?”

“Oh,” his eyes go wide. “Oh...right...uh huh. To answer the first question, Steve gave me the responsibility of being Captain America. I've been doing missions ever since.”

“But why not tell anyone? Why did you disappear for months?”

“Because...because....I _did_ take it as a sign of disinterest. So I gave you space,” he wrings his hands. “No, actually. That's not the right term. Not space. The truth is, I ran. I ran so far away because I couldn't take the rejection but you know what? I couldn't get away from the thought of you. I kept dreaming of you. I missed you, doll. I just didn't want to come back into your life if you didn't want me. I've caused you enough pain.”

“I missed you too,” you admit. “I kept thinking about it and I wish I could've known what would happen if Steve didn't talk to you.”

“Oh I know what would've happened,” his mouth quirks up.

“What?”

And then he's kissing you again and you can feel the sincerity bleeding through. He really did like you.

“That,” he pulls away.

“I'm not sure I got that. Could you do it again?”

A big smile crosses his face, “I sure can.”

And this time he made sure you understood perfectly.


End file.
